Forum:WIND
Questions 1) If it is a Canon Hidden Village, which one are you applying for? Bold the answer. * Sunagakure * Kumogakure * Konohagakure * Iwagakure * Other: name 2) Following the Fourth Shinobi World War, what has changed in regards to the overall dynamic of the Land, and by extension, their Hidden Village? This is inclusive of the damage suffered, whether it is territorial, economical, or social (population size). How much has this been repaired by the higher-ups of the villages and the country? What remnants from the war remain, and how do they affect the population currently? : The land of fire was greatly damaged by the war but one of the most damaged places was Konoha.The war caused great destruction to Konoha the population was chopped to half what it was before.Lots of soldiers lost their lives and the village was a mess.However,The higher ups of the village started the repairing progress.Although some of the clans were extinct but thy were not popular clans with no Kekkei Genkai.The Hyuga clan played a big role in the war however,the numbers of the hyuga decreased since then.Konoha was in a bad state financially so they accepted all the missions that were handed to them despite being in a crysis.Konoha was weakened greatly and it needs time to come back to it's glory. 3) What is the economic status of the Hidden Village you wish to apply for? Has this changed since the Fourth Shinobi World War, if so, how? What manners of business are being conducted to either stabilize or boost the economy in question? : Konoha was in a good state economically well that was before the war after the war Konoha's economy was almost destroyed leaving them with almost no money which made Konoha accept all the missions including the D-Ranked ones in hope of Gaining finance 4) What are the technological capabilities of your Hidden Village? By this, we mean, what weapons and equipment are they producing? Do they have practical technology such as television? Do they have unique technology based on their environment? : They have television and all sorts of technology too but less people use it now because they need some money.As for the weapons and equipment Konoha has all kinds of weapons and the higher ups made sure that they kept producing weaponry. 5) What is the size, structure and capabilities of your Hidden Village's military force? To what extent has this changed following the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi World War? : Although the number of the soldiers was decreased but Konoha still has a very strong military force as they have the hyuga clan,Yamanaka,Akimichi,Nara...etc. 6) Will you also apply for the Kage, and possibly, the Tailed Beast of your Hidden Village? If so, how will they have ascended to the position of Kage, and as well as this, how did they obtain their Tailed Beast? It should be noted that all Tailed Beasts, aside from Gyūki and Kurama have been revived and let back into the wild following the war. : Yes I will apply for the hokage and he will be addressed Hokage as he would have a major role in the war and also he would be the one to seal the tailed beast Kokuō which is the tailed beast I will use for the village 7) What would you give a ranking for the village's population size, military strength and economic strength out of five stars? Are there other details about the village or country that are relevant to the saga? : Population:3 stars,Military strength:4.5 stars,Economics:3 Stars.No more details I wish to add. World Devastator (talk) 23:16, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Audition Decision : Category:Ame's Evolution Applications